


show me the frills!

by Hymn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, fluffy stuff, no longer canon compliant i'm sure, old fic, slice of life sorta thing, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: "Snow White has informed me that this apron boosts my Cooking Ability, so shove it," Sora grinned, reaching into the oven to pull out his pie.





	show me the frills!

**Author's Note:**

> Written on March 7th 2011, posting with only v minor edits. If there are any warnings I need to tag, pls let me know, thanks!
> 
> Original a/n: You guys, I don't even know. ): Goofy fluff. No saving grace. It's OT3, and 2025 words. No, seriously, I haven't even played about half of the KH games so I'm kind of fucking some of the concepts up the ass without really understanding it, too. Just...roll with it? :D

"Minnie," Riku said sternly, "I have to go."

"Oh, but Riku," the Queen said charmingly in her mouse-squeak voice, "there's a light bulb in the library that went out. It's right over my favorite reading desk and I simply can't reach it. You mustn't go!"

Riku, well versed in the mischievousness of royal rodents, saw the impish gleam in her wide eyes. "If you can protect the entire castle from Heartless," he said mercilessly, "then I have the feeling you can manage to change a light bulb. Or find a new reading desk. I'll be back soon."

"Oh, fiddlesticks," she said, scurrying along beside him in a riot of red and white polka-dotted skirts as he made his way out to the gardens. "I was trying to waylay you long enough for the King to come and say good bye. Purely good intentions, I'll have you know!"

Smiling, Riku reached up to unbutton his coat, which he wore around the palace mainly because it was a palace and, even for Riku, there was a certain grandiose sense of propriety he couldn't shake. Presentation was the _least_ he could do. Besides, Kairi always got that hot and bothered look in her eye when she saw him in it. "The King knows where to find me if it's important."

"You're leaving _early_ ," Minnie fussed.

"That," Riku explained, "is because Sora is an air head at the best of times, and with what little thinking space he has in that brain of his taken up with the lessons Yen Sid and Mickey have been passing down to him, well. I just hope I'm not too late."

Minnie sighed. "Phooey," she said, "You have my present for Kairi, right?"

Riku arched an eyebrow at her before calling on his armor. Minnie giggled, and Riku palmed Way to Dawn, opening a pathway which would lead him in the most direct route to the secret cove on Destiny Islands.

* * *

The sun was high and molten bronze in a far away blue sky when Riku left the pathway and walked out onto white sandy beaches. It was too hot for armor, and too hot for his normal attire, even; Riku shucked his jacket and got rid of the undershirt, down to just his pants and heavy boots, which wouldn't be fun to walk across sand in.

"I have not missed the sweat," Riku muttered to himself in disgust, casting a light blizzard charm just to ease the heat a little before slouching off to Sora's dojo. The dojo was located further back on the island, where the beaches gave way to a little wild jungle growth and a few hot springs. The trail was becoming well trodden, though still undeniably and obnoxiously uphill and only sparsely shaded with palm trees.

"Hey, Keyblade Master," he called once he finally made it to the simple wood construction, sans doors and shutters, that served as Sora's not-quite-functioning dojo, "how's it coming?"

Sora was sprawled across several training mats in what appeared to be nothing more than paopu fruit boxers. Good, Riku thought, glad to know I'm not the only one who can't stand the heat. Looking up from an ancient, dusty book he'd borrowed from Yen Sid two years ago and still hadn't quite gotten all the way through yet, Sora sneezed, frowned, and then whined, "This is hard."

Riku snorted. "You're the one that signed up for the job. Just wait until you're actually _training_ little keyblade brats, instead of just getting ready for the job." Sora wrinkled his nose, pretending to be horrified even though Riku could see the excitement gleaming from his eyes. He smiled, and rubbed a bit of ink off of Sora's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," Sora said, laughing at Riku's mother-henning. He reached up, gripping Riku's wrist and squeezing it in welcome, smiling sweetly. "So what's up? Mickey give you a vacation?"

"...You could say that," Riku said slowly, sliding his hand through a slow tangle of Sora's capable fingers. Arching an eyebrow at Sora he shook his head, and crossed his arms. "Sora, Sora," he tsked. "Don't tell me you forgot what this Saturday is."

Sora stared at him blankly, mentally running through his haphazard list of Things Not To Forget inside his brain, and coming up with a blank. Riku decided to fill him in.

"It's Kairi's birthday, dumbass."

"Oh, SHIT," Sora said, eyes wide. The book went flying across the room, making Riku wince at the thought of what Yen Sid would do to Sora if he ever even got an inkling of the manhandling his book had been given. Sora flailed along after it, scouring the room for clothing and then doing a mad dash as he attempted to shove his legs into his shirt by accident. "SHIT!"

"Mmhmm," Riku said, amused. "I won't tell if you won't. And if you promise to make it up to me."

Sora saluted him quickly before falling over in a tangle of pant legs. "Oh, baby, you know I'm good for it! Can you, uh--"

"Set the dojo up for a birthday party?" Riku looked around the almost empty room, which didn't really have much to go for it. "Well," he said dryly, "it needed a remodel anyway. Get going, lame ass. I'll cover for you while you figure out whatever mad scheme is running through your head."

"Thank you," Sora beamed. "You are the BEST."

Riku ducked his head, smirking, and waved a hand at Sora. "Yeah, yeah, get on with it."

Sora leaned against him, electric blue eyes smokey against his tanned skin. Riku narrowed his eyes at him, smiled, and leaned back. Then Sora was out the door, leaving a storm of sand in his wake. Shaking his head Riku looked around and quickly realized that he had his work cut out for him.

* * *

The birds were especially cheerful today. Snow White peeked her head out the window in the cottage to see why, and was answered by a spiky brown head coming up over the hill. "Oh!" She smiled, and dried her hands off on her apron before running out the door in a whirlwind of patchwork skirts.

"Hey, Snow White!" Sora called, waving enthusiastically. He'd gotten taller since Snow White had last seen him, if that was at all possible. And possibly more muscled. Snow White blushed as Sora picked her up and spun her around in greeting. "Looking adorable as always!"

"Thank you, Sora," she dimpled, "what brings you here?"

"Well," he said, "I kind of have a favor to ask, and I'm afraid I'm a little pressed for time." He scratched the back of his head, keychains jingling down from his belt in beautiful harmony. "I thought you'd be at the castle, you see, but Charming sent me along to the cottage. Said you were having a girl day."

Snow White pursed her lips and said, primly, "So is that what he calls it? Well, no matter. The Dwarves are out at the mines today, so we have the house to ourselves, Sora. What can I help you with?"

Sora gave her the eyes, like the most adorable little deer she'd ever seen, and Snow White fluttered a little at how cute the effect was while Sora said, "Could you please teach me how to bake a pie for Kairi's birthday?"

"Oh, of course," Snow White said, beaming. "Pies are my specialty! Come inside. You can have the least frilly apron if you like."

"Hah! Show me the frills! I'm not afraid!"

Smiling, perhaps just a touch impish, Snow White showed him the frills. And sent him home with it.

* * *

"Snow White has informed me that this apron boosts my Cooking Ability, so shove it," Sora grinned, reaching into the oven to pull out his pie.

Kairi was still collapsed on the table laughing while Riku hunted down the camera from amidst the pile of presents they'd brought back to their place from the party. The apron in question was violently pink with canary yellow and summer sky blue patches on it, as well as a little bunny shaped breast pocket, with a nearly obscene amount of purple lace and frills and ribbons with a big bow that Sora had done up with an elaborate flourish in the back.

"I think," Kairi wheezed, trying to push her hair back out of her face but still laughing too hard to have much motor control, "that you like wearing that apron far too much."

"Hells yeah," Sora grinned. "I love how it dares to question my manliness and fails, for one. And just imagine me wearing the apron...and nothing else."

Riku dropped the camera. "Oops," he said, with a slightly glazed look in his eyes. Kairi snorted, propping her chin up on her palm and smiling contentedly.

"And to think," she said dreamily, "I almost missed this."

Sora was fussing with the last few touches to the pie, keeping it determinedly out of sight while it cooled down. It was already making the kitchen smell heavenly, and despite all the cake and sea salt ice cream, Kairi could feel her stomach begin to grumble some more.

Riku, having recovered the camera, sat next to her, quietly snapping pictures of Sora fussily bent over the pie, more bow than man. Then he snapped a photo of Kairi smiling like a doofus without quite pausing to look in that way he had, of trying to catch a moment without interrupting. Kairi nudged her knee against his and looked over, deciding that the picture he'd taken of her was a worthy one.

"It's just like you, Kairi, to be late to your own party," Sora fussed, humming happily as he took out plates and forks and a large knife. Kairi simply shrugged; she was still tired. The assignment she'd been on with Alice had taken longer than expected, thanks to the Cheshire Cat's backwards ways. She was tired, but content; glowing and warm and loved and happy. The party had been nice, full of friends and family, and with gifts from those around the worlds who couldn't make it, collected by Riku or sent ahead of time to be kept safely by Sora.

Her father had cried a little when they sang her happy birthday. Kairi winced, remembering it.

"So what kind of pie is this, Sora?" Kairi asked. "Hurry it up! Can't a blizzard charm help it?"

"Snow White says you can't rush baking. It is more than an art. It is _food_."

Riku snorted, leaving the camera in Kairi's hands momentarily so he could help Sora with the dishes. "Well hurry up the _food_ , anyway. We want to eat it some time this century."

"Nag, nag, nag," Sora mocked, but he finally presented the pie, which was mostly all over golden brown and steaming and smelling delicious, with the most outrageously adorable paopu fruit star cut into the top.

"Oh," Kairi said, "it's nice to see that your art skills haven't improved any!"

He hit her with an oven mit.

Riku was quietly snapping pictures, and Sora was beaming, and Kairi had this tickling feeling in the back of her throat, and then Sora said, "It's a paopu fruit pie, Kairi. Here -- C'mon, Riku, gimme that camera before I have to break it. Get over there. All right, budge over."

Squished impossibly awkwardly around the pie, the three of them smiled -- well, Sora grinned like an idiot, and Kairi tried not to cry out of exhaustion and love, and Riku smirked with shifty eyes and tried to ooze out of the shackles of their arms and out of the picture frame.

"This is perfect," Kairi breathed.

"And to think," Riku teased wickedly, perhaps in vengeance of having been forced into a picture with a piece of food, "he had to be reminded today was your birthday, too."

"RIKU, THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE JUST BETWEEN YOU AND ME."

Kairi laughed, because she had the big knife, which quickly halted any rough housing Sora may have been tempted to start, frilly apron or no, and because she loved them, they were perfect, and this was perfect; paopu pie with Sora and Riku.

"Let's eat," she smiled.


End file.
